Defying Death
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Akihito takes on a dangerous assignment knowing it will be his last. How long can he leave Asami in the lurch?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is me taking a break from work. Not a big chapter and the next slot will pick up straight from this chapter. It'****s a long over due idea/plot that's been swimming in my head. If this isn't your thing, your not entitled to read it. Kindly move on. Hopefully my laptop wll be back this week. Fingers crossed. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

Akihito felt as though he was dying. His limbs were aching, his energy had dissipated and feeling tired was now a daily thing for him. He had blamed Asami for fucking him non stop along with refusing him hours of sleep. Asami had chuckled in his ear, making Akihito get all hot and bothered.

Yet even if Asami was the one to drain his energy, Akihito felt different. He had the odd headaches, first mild and then oddly severe. Taking pain relief medication for Akihito was the norm, sometimes the pill would take away the pain, and then at times it would do nothing.

He wasn't worried per se but he had a really bad feeling. Usually Akihito's feelings ended up being right.

**«o0o»**

Stretching his arms, Akihito yawned as he rolled over on the large bed. His eyes fluttered open as he gazed at the window, the sun shining down on the bed. Akihito slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. He quickly emptied his bladder, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Finally ready for the day, Akihito made to leave the penthouse. As he reached for the door, it swung open and Akihito stared straight ahead. Kirishima pulled his spectacles up and gestured for Akihito to walk out.

Akihito narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here Kirishima?"

"Asami - sama has requested your presence," The guard informed.

"Well I'm busy," Akihito huffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah he said you'd say that. He also said I was to drop you off to the doctors. An appointment has been scheduled for you at 9.00 am."

Akihito blinked up at Kirishima, as though he couldn't believe what the man just said.

"He said WHAT!?," Akihito growled.

Akihito didn't wait for the guards response. Instead he picked out his phone and dialled Asami. Only two rings and the crime lord answered. It was as if he anticipated Akihito's call.

"Akihito," Asami greeted.

"Why the hell have you ordered Kirishima to take me to the doctors and on top of that who said schedule an appointment? I am perfectly fine," Akihito snapped.

"You are not fine," Asami spoke in a warning voice.

Akihito sighed and closed his eyes, "I don't like doctors,"

The crime lord chuckled, "You'll be fine. It will be a normal check up and who knows, if you are good, you might get a lolly pop."

"Oh ha ha ha, hilarious." Akihito huffed out.

Asami cleared his throat, taking on more of a serious tone, "You don't sleep at night but during the day. You've taken an awful lot of pain relief tablets and don't even think about lying."

Akihito's breath hitched, "Well if you would stop fucking me for so long, I wouldn't be tired and I'd have a lot more energy."

"Go to the doctors, this is not up for discussion." Asami ordered, before hanging up.

Kirishima ruffled the boy's hair, "He's concerned for you"

Akihito shook his head ,"More like he's concerned for my ass."

The guard smirked, "It does come in a whole package"

Akihito stopped walking and turned around, "Did you just make a joke?"

"I only stated the obvious," Kirishima walked beside Akihito as they headed out towards the BMW.

"Smartass," Akihito retorted as he slid inside the car.

Kirishima chuckled as he started the car and drove off to the clinic.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is chapter two. Thank you to everyone who, read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. I'm at odds with the conclusion to this story, many people want a happy ending and some wouldn't mind a tragic ending. Feel free to voice your thoughts. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga.**

* * *

**{Somebody should tell us, right at the start of our lives that we are dying. Then we might live life to the limit, every minute of every day. Do it! I say. Whatever you want to do, do it now! There are only so many tomorrows}**

The clinic was full of people. Akihito had never seen so many pregnant women in his life or people that were missing a limb here and there. Akihito couldn't help but fidget. He hated waiting and it felt like they had waited for ages. A tingle feeling settled in his stomach, making Akihito feel nauseous with the urge to vomit. Kirishima was seated next to Akihito, observing the boy closely.

Akihito touched his forehead and winced in pain. _Great, _he thought, sighing softly.

"Are you okay Takaba-san?" Kirishima raised his concern.

Akihito looked up at the guard and faked a smile, "Great. I am just fine."

"Doesn't look like it." The guard commented, tilting his head to the side.

Akihito opened his mouth to voice his protest but stopped when his name was called. A man who looked to be in his thirties, dressed in white overalls with a stethoscope walked towards the duo.

"Takaba-sama?" The doctor questioned.

Akihito stood up, "That's me."

"This way." The doctor gestured for Akihito to follow him.

Kirishima stood up and followed after Akihito. The young photographer spun around and glared at him.

"What are you doing?" Akihito hissed quietly.

"I am going with you."

Akihito's eyes widened, "The hell you are. I am going alone." He growled.

Kirishima crossed his arms, "Asami-sama's orders."

Akihito shook his head angrily, "You. Are. Not. Going. With. Me."

"Taka-" The guard tried.

Picking out his phone, Akihito dialled Asami's number. Two rings later and Asami's voice came through.

"Akihito?"

Akihito moved to a corner and spoke quietly, "Kirishima is not going with me Asami. I am capable of talking to the doctor alone." His quiet tone turned near angry.

"Akihito..."

Akihito sighed, "It makes me uncomfortable Asami."

Asami was quiet and Akihito believed him to have hung up.

"He'll stand guard at the door. No more negotiations Akihito. Oh and Akihito, don't try to hide anything, the doctor works for me." Asami informed his tone serious and controlled.

"What?!"

Akihito waited for Asami to elaborate but then realised the bastard had hung up.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Akihito fidgeted as he sat across from the doctor. The doctor typed into the computer and then whirled his chair to face Akihito.

"My name is Doctor Makoto. What seems to be the problem Takaba-san?" The doctor enquired.

Akihito gulped, suddenly hesitant to speak, "I..."

The doctor smiled, "That doesn't seem like a problem."

The photographer blushed, "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"It's okay. Now in your own time, tell me what the problem is."

Taking a deep breath Akihito spoke, "It began three weeks ago. I started getting really severe headaches. Painkillers are now an everyday thing for me. But the pain only lessens a bit."

Doctor Makoto began typing on the computer again, "Is there anything else?"

Akihito put his hands over his face and sucked in a deep breath, "I'm so tired all the time. I rarely have any energy and the urge to vomit is increasing."

"Do you feel weak? Have trouble breathing?"

Akihito nodded slowly, "It started last week. I couldn't run for more than five yards without feeling breathless."

"Do you have a lack of appetite?"

"When I'm hungry, I tend to eat. But as I have the first few mouthfuls I want to vomit which makes me lose my appetite." Akihito explained.

The doctor nodded as he typed his findings into the computer, "From what you have told me, this is something to be concerned about. I will schedule a blood test appointment straightaway. And I will prescribe some tablets to soothe the nauseating feeling. Is that okay Takaba-san?"

"So you don't know what's wrong with me?" Akihito asked carefully.

"As soon as the blood test results come back, I can rule other illnesses out. It will be okay Takaba-san." The doctor assured.

Akihito stood up quickly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor, "How do you know? You just said you don't know what's wrong with me. For all I know, I'm already dying." He shouted angrily as his breathing turned ragged.

The door opened and Kirishima narrowed his eyes at the scene, "What happened?"

"Calm down Takaba-san." Doctor Makoto tried to reason with Akihito.

Akihito started to shake and his breathing turned erratic, "I-ah-ah-"

The doctor turned Akihito to face him, "Take deep breaths. In and out."

Kirishima looked at his phone, Asami-sama's name blaring on the incoming call icon. The guard looked back at Akihito and frowned, the doctor's orders weren't working. Swiping his finger across the phone, Kirishima answered the call.

"Asami-sama." The guard greeted.

"You sound tense. Did something happen?" Asami's cold voice came through.

The doctor's tactic seemed to work and Akihito's breathing finally evened out.

"Takaba-sama had a panic attack." Kirishima explained.

"Hm. Give him the phone." Asami ordered.

Akihito looked confused and lost when Kirishima passed his phone over.

"It's Asami-sama."

Akihito blinked and looked at the phone screen, "Asami?"

"Are you okay?" Asami asked concern evident in his voice.

The photographer looked at the doctor, dead in the eyes, "I am just fine."

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is chapter two. Thank you to everyone who, read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. Feel free to voice your thoughts. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga.**

* * *

**I****t is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light.**

**Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain.**

After taking a blood test Akihito felt woozy. So instead of Kirishima taking him to the editor's office, he asked the guard to take him home. The results would be back within a week and Akihito was told he would receive a call when they came.

He toed his shoes off and walked to the kitchen. Filling a glass of water, Akihito hungrily gulped it down.

Kirishima leaned against the door, "Are you okay Takaba-san?"

Akihito smiled wearily, "I'm fine. Just tired. I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"Do you want me to call Asami-sama?"

Akihito snorted, "No thank you."

"Okay. If you need anything you have my number. Shinji will be on guard duty." Kirishima informed as he left the young photographer in peace.

"Thanks Kei." Akihito nodded at the guard.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Akihito walked into the large bedroom and threw himself on the bed. Curling up into a ball, Akihito immediately fell asleep.

When Asami came home in the afternoon, he hadn't expected the penthouse to be so quite. Usually Akihito would be laughing his head off or the TV would be on and blaring. The crime lord made his way to the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

There, in the middle of the bed was his kitten, sleeping like a little ball of fur. Asami strode towards the bed and leaned over his lover.

"Akihito..." Asami murmured.

Akihito didn't even twitch in his sleep. Asami frowned as his fingers moved to caress the pale skin.

His lover was warm.

Too warm.

Asami gently nudged his lover. Akihito groaned and curled up further into a ball. The crime lord grew concerned as he slapped his lover's cheeks.

Akihito twitched and then gasped awake, "Ah...Asami." He cried as he clung to his lover.

Asami's eyes narrowed in apprehension, "Akihito. What's wrong?"

Akihito's eyes widened as he blinked up at his lover. He glanced down at his hands which were clinging to Asami. Akihito blushed as he let go of hid lover and shuffled back.

"Ah erm sorry." Akihito yawned, blushing madly.

Asami's lips twitched as he fought his signature smirk, "You've been doing that quite a lot lately." The crime lord leaned towards Akihito, "Are you trying to hide something from me?" He questioned.

Akihito gasped in shock, "What?! No." He protested.

Asami chuckled at his lovers facial expressions. They really were adorable. The crime lord stood up and went into the kitchen. Akihito followed his movements, feeling slightly confused.

Asami strode back into the bedroom carrying a soaked flannel. Gently pushing Akihito back onto the bed, Asami put the flannel onto his lover's warm head.

"You have a temperature." Asami commented.

Akihito closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air on his head. He couldn't help the yawn escape his mouth.

"You're still tired." Asami ran his fingers through his lover's hair.

Akihito could hear Asami's voice fade in his dreams as his eye lids drooped and he fell asleep again.

"Unbelievable." Asami's golden orbs burned with concern. This was not like Akihito. The Akihito he knew would be jumping out of bed out of fear that Asami would go hungry. His lover was normally full of energy. Asami had a niggling feeling something wasn't right with his usual fiery lover.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

The next day Akihito seemed fine. Not tired like he had been. He was aching to go on a job. Take pictures and get back into it.

He hadn't expected to get a job straight away and was surprised when his editor called him in the office.

Akihito plopped onto a chair as he faced the editor.

"So what have you got for me?" Akihito asked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The editor chuckled at Akihito's antics before handing him a brown envelope. Akihito's name was branded in the middle.

Akihito narrowed his eyes, "What's this?"

"It came for you. The person didn't leave a name."

Akihito glanced at his editor and then back at the envelope. He rose from his chair, "Is that all? You don't have any jobs for me?" He asked.

The editor shook his head, "Not this week Akihito. But as soon as I do, you'll hear from me."

Akihito smiled, "Thank you Jiro." He closed the door on his way out.

Akihito made his way back to the limo. Asami had insisted Akihito was to take Suoh wherever he needed to go. The crime lord's concern was overbearing but also quite touching, not that he showed it much.

The photographer sat inside the limo and asked Suoh to take him to the doctors. He had received a call, informing him the blood test results had arrived. The doctor wanted to speak to Akihito. Asami thankfully had been out at the time and he already had an excuse for Suoh.

As the limo drove to the doctors, Akihito leaned back in his seat and cautiously began to open the envelope. A few small photographs spilled out and Akihito's blood ran cold.

He had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent the vomit painting the limos interior.

'Oh god. Who would do this?!' Akihito's mind screamed in denial.

It was sickening to look at but Akihito couldn't tear his gaze away. It was like they were embedded in his brain like a horrid and distant memory.

Tears sprung to his eyes as a heavy anxiety settled in his heart.

Why...why did this happen?.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed. **

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who, read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. Feel free to voice your thoughts. I forgot to say in the last chapter. Akihito is NOT pregnant. Also if you don't like to read tragic fics that is your own opinion so feel free to move on. Though I have to say I myself have not decided on the ending. It could go anyway. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga.**

* * *

**Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death.**

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Suoh glanced in the rear view mirror and his heart quickened. Akihito had turned incredibly pale.

"Takaba-san." Suoh called.

Akihito looked up at Suoh and slid the photos under him. The less the guard knew the better.

"You look awfully pale. Are you okay?" The guard asked his eyes narrowing in concern.

Akihito forced a smile, "I'm fine."

Suoh locked eyes with Akihito, watching to see his if the photographer would yield and give in. No such luck. The boy was awfully stubborn.

"I don't believe you."

Akihito forced a chuckle, "You worry too much."

Suoh observed him a while longer before turning his attention back to the road. He had a hunch that he just missed something.

Akihito breathed a ragged sigh of relief. Slipping the photos back from underneath him, Akihito slipped them back into the envelope and slid them in his jacket.

Suoh parked up and turned the engine off.

"We're here Takaba-san. Does Asami –sama know of your appointment?" The guard asked.

Akihito sighed, "I don't have an appointment. I left something here yesterday."

Suoh folded his arms in exasperation, "You are not a very good liar."

Akihito lifted his chin stubbornly, "Like I said I don't have an appointment so therefore I don't need to tell Asami. Okay?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you say kid. I'm still going with you."

Akihito opened his mouth to protest when Suoh interrupted him.

"Asami-sama's orders."

Akihito's eyes fired up in frustration, "Fine." He snapped as he walked inside the clinic, with Suoh hot on his heels.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Akihito had made sure Suoh was staying put in the waiting room while he quickly spoke to the doctor. He had to be quick, in and out or the guard would get suspicious.

He wasn't made to wait too long. The doctor had quietly approached him. Suoh was quick to look at his direction though. But Akihito had said the doctor had to supervise him whilst he looked for what he had supposedly lost.

Akihito sat down from across doctor Makoto. The doctor seemed somewhat fidgety and Akihito didn't like it one bit.

Makoto cleared his throat, "Your blood test results have come back and..."

Akihito narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a little kid. Just tell me."

"The blood tests show you have chronic leukaemia."

Akihito's senses slowed down as he stared at the doctor in shock. Leukaemia. Who would have thought it? He swallowed the bile that threatened to make its presence known.

The photographer felt as though he couldn't breathe. What was he going to do? How would he tell Asami? His hands began to shake and his heart race increased. The next thing that happened made Akihito feel weak to the knees. He leaned to the side and started to vomit. Not once or twice but three times.

Doctor Makoto stood up and ran to his side. He rubbed his back and put a plastic bucket just below his mouth.

"W-water." Akihito rasped.

Makoto filled up a glass of water and handed it to Akihito. The photographer slowly sipped the drink and rinsed his mouth out.

"You okay?" The doctor asked.

Akihito fought to get his emotions under control. He looked up and locked eyes with the doctor. Ignoring the first question directed at him, Akihito asked one of his own. He needed to know, so he could plan what he was going to do next.

"How long?" Akihito fought hard to keep his voice neutral and in check.

Doctor Makoto frowned, "I don't unders –..."

Tears immediately formed into the corner of his eyes, "How long do I have left?" Akihito's voice finally broke.

"Six to eight months. The latest is a year. There's treat –..."

Akihito looked down at his lap. "I don't want treatment." He interrupted.

The doctor shook his head, "Asami –..."

Akihito snapped his head at the mention of his lover. His eyes widened in disbelief before taking an angry and fiery expression.

"Asami will never know."

"I can't do that." The doctor refused.

Akihito stood up on shaky legs. He glared defiantly at his doctor. "You will delete my record from the system and if Asami asks you about my well being. You will say I'm healthy as a horse or so god help me I will make your life a living hell." The photographer all but snarled his orders.

Akihito closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Asami...he can never know." He whispered as he sat back down on his chair.

"I have my orders." The doctor explained.

"And I have my reasons." Akihito gritted his teeth in frustration, "I'll tell Asami you tried to force yourself on me. He doesn't take kindly to people trying to touch me. It's your choice." The photographer threatened.

Doctor Makoto sighed heavily, "He'll never forgive you for lying to him."

Akihito wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. His chest just hurt from the thought of Asami hating him. He didn't want to suffer alone but he also didn't want Asami to suffer with him.

"I guess that's a sacrifice I'm willing to take." Akihito spoke his last words as he left the clinic with a heavy heart.

He hoped one day the doctor would understand and forgive him for his actions. He didn't want to burden anyone with his problems, particularly crime lord Asami Ryuichi. He only hoped when he did find out, he'd have it in his heart to forgive and forget.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I've been very busy with work. I don't know when I'll be able to update after this, as I need to look for a new job soon. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. It is most appreciated. I still haven't decided on the ending, it could go either way. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

**Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds us of a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever**

******~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Akihito cried himself to sleep that night. Asami had hugged him, his worry stirring Akihito's heart painfully. If only he knew. He had kissed the tears away, held him until he stopped and then tucked him to sleep after. His golden orbs had held deep concern as he lay against his emotional lover.

When he woke the next morning, Asami had been strangely quiet. Akihito didn't miss the glances as Asami kept staring at him.

Akihito dropped his toast onto the plate. "What?! Have I got something on my face?" The photographer fought the urge to growl.

Asami just wouldn't stop staring. Instead he just smirked and picked his newspaper up, pretending as though he didn't hear Akihito's little outburst.

Asami waited for his lover to continue with breakfast. He then slowly put the newspaper down onto the table, "You were upset last night." He commented.

Akihito couldn't stop the blush spreading across his cheeks, "No I wasn't."

Asami chuckled, "Of course you weren't."

The yakuza stood up and sipped the rest of his coffee. He leaned down to kiss Akihito on the lips, when the other moved away.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked, his eyes narrowing.

Akihito cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"Then why won't you let me kiss you?"

Akihito refused to meet his lover's eyes. He wasn't holding himself together at all. At this rate Asami would find out everything.

"Akihito..." Asami warned.

Akihito stood up and pecked Asami on his cheek, "There you are. A kiss." He said before tempting to walk away.

Asami wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist and pulled him flush against his chest. He tilted Akihito's chin up and stared down at him. Akihito blinked at the intense stare before he felt Asami's lips pressed hard against his own.

Akihito gasped for breath when Asami finally let him go. He laid his head against his lover's chest.

"Asami..." Akihito murmured

Asami ruffled his lover's hair, "Hmm."

"I'll be leaving on Saturday. I've got an assignment but it's in Hong Kong." Akihito explained.

"No."

Akihito looked up at his lover, "It's important."

"It's too dangerous." Asami growled, tightening his arms around Akihito.

Akihito squirmed in his lovers hold, "Everything is dangerous and yet the world still goes round."

"You fight me on this and YOU will lose."

Akihito sighed tiredly. He knew Asami would react like this. "You'll have to let me go eventually. I'm not yours forever and you can't control the future."

Asami smirked as he cupped his lover's cheek, "You're mine, even to the ends of the abyss."

Akihito swallowed the lump in his throat, "Always."

"We'll talk more on this when I come back tonight. If you need anything Shinji will be outside." Asami kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Akihito's knees suddenly felt weak and he held onto the table as he lost his balance. His head began to throb and he dragged his feet to the sink, emptying his contents out as he threw up.

Akihito never heard the penthouse door close and he began to panic. He heard Asami's footsteps before he heard him speak, "Akihito...?"

Akihito ran the tap and quickly turned around to face his lover, "Hm?"

"Did you hear from the doctor?" Asami questioned.

Akihito could feel his heart beat quicken but he forced himself to calm down. "Yes."

"And?" The yakuza probed.

Akihito forced out a smile, "I'm healthy as a horse."

"Hm."

Asami put his briefcase down and slowly walked towards his lover. His eyes veered towards the sink before he gazed his intense golden orbs over at Akihito's defensive stance.

"Good."

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

Akihito emptied the envelope onto the table as he stared at the images with horror and anxiety.

Could he do it?

Can he get into this and come out unscathed? It didn't matter really, when his decision was already made.

But could he do this to Asami? Can he leave him in the lurch, knowing he may never come back again?

Even if Asami refused to let him go to Hong Kong, the yakuza wouldn't be able to stop him.

Akihito picked up his phone and dialled the number written out on the back of the photos. He braced himself as he held the phone to his ear.

"_Who's speaking?"_

"Hello?" Akihito spoke quietly.

"My name is Takaba Akihito. I'm a photographer."

"_You are ringing about the assignment?"_

"Yes. I'm in."

"_It will be dangerous. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."_

Akihito stared down at the horrifying images, "Danger is my middle name."

"_Welcome aboard Takaba Akihito. I'll see you in two days time."_

The line went dead and the silence filled Akihito with dread. There was no coming back from this. He could smell the finality in the air.

Akihito eyes welled up in tears and no sooner they began to streak down his pale cheeks. He held an image close to his eyes as he looked upon the sickening scene. Bodies sprawled out onto the floor. They were all boys. Some were beaten; others were naked, tied up, dead. Akihito clenched his fists tightly. He was going to make the bastards pay, in the worst case possible. There was no coming back from this.

"To the ends of the abyss." Akihito whispered as he wiped his tears away. His hazel eyes took on a fiery expression, which was usually reserved for Asami Ryuichi. But where he was going there would be no Asami to comfort him and no lover to rescue him.

There was only death on both sides and Akihito was almost ready to accept it.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
